


Used With Permission

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Princess Ciri verse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Geralt wants to fit inside his Princess but is a bit too large.  He gives Jaskier permission to go first.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Princess Ciri verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944781
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Used With Permission

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. This contains pseudo-incest, dubcon, and Ciri at an unspecified age. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, please do us both a favor and hit the back button.
> 
> This fits in the realm of my Princess Ciri verse, but is totally stand alone.

“Who does this belong to?” Geralt says, tapping on the plug that’s seated deeply inside of Ciri’s ass.

She tosses her long hair and whimpers a little, shifting on her knees that are bracketing Geralt’s hips as she’s spread out over his lap, clenching to keep the plug inside. “To you, Daddy.”

“And no one else, yes?” he says, but it’s for Jaskier’s benefit. He looks over to regard Jaskier seated across from them in a chair, riveted.

“No, Daddy.”

“This little pussy is only mine,” he says, voice a deep, quiet growl. He pushes two fingers inside her, curling them so she draws closer to his body. She grips his shoulders and rocks into the palm of his hand, making needy little noises.

“Only yours,” she says, and she leans forward to pepper his jawline with kisses. He’s got a bit of evening stubble and she licks at him like a kitten, almost purring. It must be rough on her tongue but she keeps moving against him until she gets to his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and groaning wet little grunts as she grinds her clit into his hand.

“Eager little thing,” Geralt says fondly, and she cries out in delighted surprise as he tumbles them both down onto the bed. She falls onto her back, her golden hair splaying around her head like a halo. And then he’s gathering her lithe body to himself, fitting himself between her hips, the wetness of her cunt sliding against his stomach. He slides the head of his cock along her pussy, getting the tip of it soaked, and then inching downward to nudge at the plug.

She stiffens up immediately, her mouth forming a tiny frown.

“Should we see if your sweet virgin ass is ready for me?” Geralt says, sitting up and pulling on the plug just enough for the thick girth of it to stretch her open. Ciri writhes beneath him, throwing her head to the side.

“I don’t... “ Ciri begins, but she trails off when she sees the look Geralt levels her with.

“What was that, Princess?”

She swallows, letting her legs fall open further, sighing softly when Geralt takes one and hitches it upwards so she’s spread wide open and flicks at her clit.

“I meant, yes, Daddy.”

“What am I allowed to do to you, Cirilla?”

“Anything you want.”

“And what about Jaskier?”

“Only what you tell him,” she recites dutifully. They’ve said it many times before, and Geralt can see Jaskier shifting restlessly on the chair, obviously wanting to touch himself but in control enough to not do it without permission.

“Good girl,” he says, and he tugs on the plug unceremoniously so it slides out the rest of the way, setting it to the side and getting on his forearms so his mouth is hovering right above her. He pushes two fingers into her ass and she cries out even though it’s hardly wider than the plug was.

“Shh,” he whispers, leaning down to suck her clit into his mouth as he fucks into her shallowly. Then he breaks away, taking in her glassy eyes and open mouth, her little body taut and flushed from chest to groin. 

“Can you take all of them today?” he says into the skin of her inner thigh, and she shakes her head back and forth, tensing but accepting a third finger rather easily.

“It’s too much, Daddy,” she says when he tries to fit in his pinky, and she’s probably right, her body just too small, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. She’s trembling around him, squeezing him so tightly, and Geralt feels his cock jump, suddenly losing patience for this as his need to just plow into her starts to become more overwhelming.

“You’re doing so good, Princess,” Geralt says, returning to suck at her clit roughly. She squirms as his beard brushes against her most sensitive areas, her body squeezing his fingers even more tightly. He finally gives up on the fourth finger, kneeling up and looking down at her, fondness overcoming him despite the fact that he was not getting what he wanted.

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, watching the way the boy straightens up immediately. “Get undressed and come over here.”

Jaskier scrambles to obey, dropping his clothes haphazardly and making the bed dip beside the two of them as he climbs on. Geralt only half watches, carefully removing his fingers from Ciri and shifting on the bed so he’s propped up and leaning against the headboard with his back, arranging Ciri so she’s straddling his thighs facing Jaskier. It gives him a lovely view of her bottom and he runs his hands over it, enjoying her milky white skin and the way she looks so slender balanced on him. His cock flexes again but he ignores it, waiting just a bit longer for his pleasure, knowing it will pay off.

He points to where he wants Jaskier and Jaskier moves quickly, kneeling between Geralt’s spread ankles, his cock bobbing upward between his legs.

“Get him wet, Princess,” he says, urging her down by pushing on her shoulders. She makes a little grunt but goes where Geralt moves her, opening her mouth and taking in Jaskier as far as she can immediately. He watches pleasure flit freely across Jaskier’s face, and Geralt groans and takes himself in hand as his cock throbs in sympathy.

The positions put Ciri’s assets on display in front of him and he plays with her clit again, dipping his finger inside her pussy and then thumbing at her ass, making her groan around Jaskier’s cock with each touch.

“That’s enough,” he says, and Jaskier bites back a growl; he knows better than to complain.

Geralt pulls Ciri up by the hips and turns her on him so she’s hovering over him, her hands coming to rest on Geralt’s chest, her legs squeezing him.

“You ready, sweetheart?” he asks and she nods furiously, trying to push down with her hips, but Geralt holds her steady.

“I’m going to fuck your little pussy,” Geralt says, lowering her down, his voice deepening as he guides the tip of his cock inside of her. She always feels amazing, so tight and perfect, her little body just squeezing him. “And Jaskier’s going to fuck your ass.”

Ciri squeals as he drops her down, and she takes him in easily though the fit is still tight, so tight. 

“But Daddy,” she whines, leaning forward on him. Her tits brush against his chest, her hair curtaining her face as he fucks into her gently.

“And then I’ll give you the bigger plug after. To get you ready for me.”

She buries her head into his neck, pushing her hips down with each upward thrust he gives her, and it makes him go deep, deep inside.

“Daddy,” she says again, and she’s sniffing back a little cry but stays there obediently while Geralt feels Jaskier move closer, so he’s right up next to their grinding bodies.

“Go slow,” he says in warning to Jaskier and Jaskier nods and bites his lip. Geralt holds still so Jaskier can pull her open, and he watches Ciri’s brow crease in consternation as Jaskier must start to slowly push inside. Jaskier shifts his body so he can get in deeper, his thigh brushing against Geralt’s, and Geralt holds Ciri’s chin so she can’t look away. Her eyes are shining, her lip trembling, and Geralt brushes away wetness gathering at the corner of her eye.

“How does it feel, Princess?” he asks, and she looks down before Geralt pulls her chin back up again.

“So full,” she finally says, and Geralt smiles, pushing up into her a bit more just to make her moan.

“Good girl,” he says, and he pulls her hips down, bringing both him and Jaskier more deeply inside of her. Ciri moans, her hips grasping at Geralt’s chest as she pushes herself up a bit on him, and Geralt has to close his eyes as her shifting body squeezes his cock with the motion.

“No coming until I say,” Geralt says, meeting Jaskier’s eyes over Ciri’s shoulder. Jaskier’s looking flushed, his brown hair a disheveled mop, his lips bitten red as he struggles to control himself. Geralt’s perhaps a little bit jealous that he was not the first one to claim that virgin ass and he pulls Ciri up and down on his cock in a light bounce as a little punishment for it.

“Daddy,” she gets out, her breath hitched with each slide down his cock, Jaskier filling her up from behind. Geralt reaches between her legs, rubbing against her clit more solidly now, and she starts getting noisier.

“Quiet, baby,” he says, pleased when she bites her lip and stifles the groans. “You don’t want someone coming to check on us and seeing you like this, do you?”

She shakes her head vehemently, her face growing more red. Geralt smiles at her and arches his hips, pushing more deeply into her with each downward drop of her hips.

“What does it feel like, Jask?” Geralt says, moving his hands to Ciri’s hips so he can move her where he wants more easily. He can feel the heat coiling in his belly, his cock stiffening as Jaskier’s fingers fall over his own. They both pull her down onto their cocks, their three groans soft, the bed creaking under their weight as they rock together.

“Tight,” Jaskier finally manages to gasp out and Geralt reaches forward to grab Jaskier’s hips, stilling him so he can keep Ciri where he wants and fuck up into her more quickly.

“Squeeze,” Geralt tells Ciri as he gives her clit a little slap with his fingers and she does, her muscles clenching down on him, and that is enough for Geralt’s orgasm to spool out from his cock and belly and wash over his skin in a rash of heat. He holds onto Ciri’s hips and Jaskier’s hands as he comes, his mouth dropping open in pleasure as he fucks up into her, filling her up with his hot spend.

Ciri stills, lets him pound up into her hard, her hands still resting on Geralt’s chest, digging into his pecs as she rides his thrusts. Geralt finally falls back, his limbs warm and loose, and he lazily pulls Ciri forward and to him. He kisses her loosely, lets his tongue slip into her mouth, murmuring into her lips, “Go ahead, Jask” before holding her tight to him so Jaskier can fuck into her ass hard, chasing his finish.

As Jaskier’s thrusts push Ciri down into him deeper, Geralt tilts her head to the side, sliding his thumb inside her mouth. She sucks on it immediately, only pausing to cry out at a particularly hard thrust before Geralt is giving her a firm spank on the side of her ass to get her back to it. Then she quickly resumes her sucking, her little pussy still squeezing Geralt’s cock in a vice-like grip as he slowly goes soft inside of her.

“Do you like being filled up everywhere, Princess?” Geralt says, voice rough like gritted sand. Her body is being pushed down into him with each thrust and he’s starting to slip out of her and she nods against his shoulder, his thumb still filling her mouth.

“Hurry up,” he says to Jaskier and Jaskier grunts, fucking into her _hard_ before stiffening up and closing his eyes, coming into her with a quietly murmured, “Fuck.”

Geralt lets her lay pressed between them for a moment before shifting, pushing Jaskier off of them both and then gently pulling Ciri off of his cock. He shifts up against the back of the bed, pulling her between his legs and spreading them to either side of him until she’s wide open.

“Lick,” he says to Jaskier, and Jaskier goes down to his elbows immediately, tongue coming out to lap at Ciri’s clit and pussy, tasting both Geralt’s and Jaskier’s come there. Ciri shudders in his arms, trembling through her orgasm almost immediately, and she grasps at Geralt and holds tight to his wrists, her eyes squeezed shut tight.

“What do you say,” Geralt says, nudging Ciri in the ribs once she’s finally settled down.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she murmurs, and she sounds sleepy and sated, making Geralt want to purr. He lets her rest for a moment and then rolls her over in his lap easily, shushing her mild protests as he raises his knees a little so her ass is pushed upward. He fingers at her swollen lips for only a minute before leaning over to get the larger plug that he’d set at the bedside table.

Her eyes widen as large as saucers as she sees the size of it, and she pushes up on her hands slightly, still shaky from her orgasm but easily pushed back down across Geralt’s lap.

“This is what you wanted,” Geralt says, pinning her down by the waist and pressing the toy up against her sore bottom. She squirms as it breaches her, the girth bigger than Jaskier’d been, making her stretch even more. “You want to take Daddy’s cock here soon, don’t you?” He punctuates his words with a thrust of the toy and she cries out again, taking it inside of her more fully.

“Yes, Daddy,” she says quietly and she pushes her hips back. Geralt rewards her with a rub of her clit and she stiffens fully, groaning when the large toy finally is pushed in the rest of the way. Geralt rubs her mercilessly until she’s moaning out a second orgasm, stretched over his lap and burying her head into the sheets as she humps her hips up and down, her pussy clenching on nothing.

“Good girl,” Geralt says, manhandling her so she’s on her back again, tucked next to him right under his arm. Geralt almost wishes he could go again so he could fuck right into that open pussy that belongs to him, but they’ve got all night for such pleasures.

Jaskier curls up on the other side of him, humming contentedly, and Geralt pulls the sheet over the three of them to warm their cooling bodies.

“Thank you, Geralt” Jaskier whispers into Geralt’s bicep and Geralt smiles softly, sated for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr. Main: [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com), kinky sideblog: [badwolfhardkinks](http://badwolfhardkinks.tumblr.com). Thank you for joining me in this trash can tonight.


End file.
